


A Shocking Revelation

by KageSora



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette are Science Partners.  Adrien makes a joke.  Marinette overreacts.  The class gets a shocking revelation somebody probably should have spotted before now anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shocking Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably end up writing more of the Adrien Is Not A Cat series eventually, but I saw this comic (http://buurd.tumblr.com/post/137919251643/adrien-your-chat-is-showing) and ended up writing part of this in my head on the way home from work, so I figured it needed to be a thing.

Marinette thought that it was the most amazing thing in the world when she had first ended up assigned to work with Adrien for science project.  She’d been head over heels about it.  And why not?  She was working with her crush, and she was getting to know him better!

She’d begun to get to spend more time with him with the gaming tournament, what with them practicing together and all.  She had even worked up the courage to invite him over to play once or twice since then!  And, honestly, it was really fun.  She especially liked his face when she’d relented after the 13th time her parents had interrupted them the first time he was over just for fun and they ate some cookies.  He would never be allowed to know that, of course, but he had made the most absolutely, perfectly adorable face at the first bite.

This trend continued as they worked on  their project.  They would go over to her house after school to do research, and spent their lunches together aside from working in class.

They were making quite good progress, and Marinette was getting more and more confident around Adrien the more time she spent with him outside of class.  He really was a great guy.  And he had a sense of humor, too!  Really, he was just turning out to be an even greater guy than she had thought.

She hoped that he was enjoying the time they spent together too, but was still too shy to ask.  She probably would never be able to, she thought.  But hey--she could more or less just  talk to him now without stuttering which was real progress in her books!

The only downside is that of late she and Chat had been patrolling later at night.  This was due to her working with Adrien--they would stay at it quite late, thought most nights turned into gaming sessions towards the end.  The project was just a convenient excuse to stick together.

Chat never minded, he said that he was working on something himself so the later times worked out great for him.

The downside, though, was that they would stay out later.  Which resulted in getting less sleep, and over the two weeks they’d been doing this both were becoming progressively more and more tired.  Toss the occasional akuma into the mix, and sometimes it was a wonder they functioned at all.

Marinette responded to this by getting generally snappier all around--never _mean_  but a little more sensitive to sarcasm, more prone to being sarcastic herself, and taking even less of Chloe’s BS than usual.

Adrien just got loopy and was more relaxed and silly.

As Ladybug, Marinette would have less patience for Chat’s jokes, and flighty and flirty comments.  Both of which steadily increased in frequency as he clearly became more sleep deprived.

She tried to reign her tempter in with that in mind, knowing that he was just as tired as she was, but sometimes it was hard.  

Still, all in all it was pretty good.

She and Adrien were mostly just having fun in class one day, since they had more or less finished their project...  Roughly a week ago, what with the sheer amount of time they’d put in.  Most of the class was rather impressed, and Alya stopped by them shortly before science began.

“Wow, you two really make great partners!”

Marinette had just smiled and nodded.

Adrien, on the other hand, grinned and spoke.  “Thanks, Alya,  I guess you could say there’s some _chemistry_  between us!”

It was too much.  Chat had pretty much made a pun every time he’d opened his mouth the night before, Marinette had barely slept, and now her crush was making the same jokes.  The lack of sleep just finally caught up with her and she just _snapped_.

“NOT YOU TOO!  CHAT IS BAD ENOUGH, I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THOSE STUPID JOKES EVERY DAMN NIGHT WHILE WE PATROL AND WHEN WE FIGHT AKUMA, HE WOULDN’T EVEN SHUT UP LAST NIGHT.  GODDAMNIT ADRIEN I DO **NOT**  NEED THIS IN CLASS TOO!”

Complete and absolute silence followed, every single eye in the room turned to stare in shock.

As her words slowly registered, the colored drained from Marinette’s face, realizing what she’d just let slip, and she couldn’t help a fearful glance at Adrien.

He looked _heartbroken,_  and he swallowed hard before speaking, his voice small and sad.

“...My Lady, I thought you _liked_  my puns...”

Marinette just bolted, leaving the entire class to contemplate what revelations they had about their classmates, and Adrien inconsolable despite Nino’s best efforts.

(“She would _laugh_  at them!  I thought she adored them!  How could she not, Nino?  My puns are purrfect!”

“I know, dude, I know.  But maybe she’s just tired.  Or likes your non-pun jokes better.  I don’t know.”)


End file.
